Kung Fu Panda Done My Way
by lethargic spazz
Summary: Same Kung Fu Panda you know and love but with a twist. Kagome is in the world as a fox. She works with Po in the noodle shop. For the rest of the story, you gotta read this.


_Okay so, I noticed that there were no crossovers of this nature and I decided, why not. Any way I was also considering making an Ice Age crossover with Kagome and Diego. But I'm going to finish this first._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothes on my back. Ok so please don't sue me cause I am broke.**

Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes. The warrior walks into a bar, his face hidden by a large shady hat, and begins to eat. A gang bursts in and surrounds him. The gang boss steps forward and taunts the warrior.

"I see you like to chew, well maybe you should chew on my FIST!" The gang boss slams his fist onto the table. The mighty warrior just continues to eat his food until he is finished.

He then spoke " Enough talk, lets FIGHT! SHASHABOOEY!" The warrior leaps into action and punches the gang boss. He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness.

One of the gang members said in shock "he's too awesome!" and he stumbled around tripping over a stool.

"and attractive." One of the barmaid bunnies said. She looked up at him through her lashes.

"How can we ever repay you?" The grateful bar owner asked him.

"There is no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness." The mighty warrior walks out and is jumped by one hundred assassins. He leaps into the air and takes them out with his super awesomeness, but more come in their place. However it mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity. As he stood in the middle of the battle field, his enemies bloody and beaten as rays of sunlight shined down, never before had a panda been so feared…and so loved.

Why, even the most heroic of heroes in all of China, The Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master.

"we should hang out." Monkey said to the great panda warrior.

"agreed." The great warrior said back. But hanging out would have to wait cause when your facing a thousand demons from Demon mountain, there's only one thing that you can do. As the five bow to him, he turns and sees demons approaching quickly. The Five strike a fighting pose as the magnificent warrior brandishes a green sword. They leap off the mountain into a sea of bandits. But just as they began to fight the Five began to talk in a strange voice

"Po, it's time to get up" Monkey said.

"You'll be late for work!" Tigress yelled. Po jerked back into reality as he came face to face with the hard floor. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up to see his co-worker/ roommate Kagome. His father hired her because she had no where to go. No family to fall back on. Her black fur was somewhat tousled and her blue eyes still a little groggy. She swished her foxtail behind her and grinned. "Come on Po its time to go to work get dressed."

She swirled gracefully and left the room, her fluffy tail swishing behind her the whole way down the stairs. Po got up and began to dress. He pulled his pants on over his boxers* and looked over his action figures of the Furious Five.

"Monkey! Mantis! Crane! Viper! Tigress! Rowrrrr…" He stops as he sees the pig woman next door looking at him strangely. He ducks down below his window sill as his father calls him downstairs. "Coming Dad." As he walks towards the stairs he picks up a ninja star and attempts, and fails, at throwing it so it sticks in his wall. He groans in disappointment and stumbles down the stairs. He falls and a large shadow looms over him. He looks up and his Dad, a duck, is staring at him.

"Sorry Dad" Po looked sheepish as he stood up.

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles" he said as he tied Po's apron around him. "What were you doing up there? All that noise."

"Oh, nothing. Just had a crazy dream." Po thought back to his dream and realized it was quite silly. I mean, him being a great warrior with the Five. It just wasn't going to happen.

"What did you dream about?" his father asked him.

He stuttered " What was I... eh, I was dreaming about uh... heh... Uhhh Noodles."

His father stops chopping vegetables and looks over his shoulder at him " Noodles, You were really dreaming about noodles?"

"Uh, yeah. What else would I be dreaming about?" He hands a bowl to a customer and realizes that his throwing star, which he still had in his hand, was now in the soup "ah, be careful that soup is very…sharp." He trails off as he realizes the customer isn't paying him any attention.

" Oh, happy day! My son, finally having the noodle dream! He throws his wings around Po's large, furry body. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment." he pulled out of the hug "This is a sign, Po!"

" Uh...a sign of what?" he didn't have any idea what he was getting into with his little white lie.

"You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my "Secret Ingredient Soup." And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant, just as I took it over from my father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong." His father looked so excited, it broke his heart that it wasn't actually true that he had the noodle dream.

" Dad Calm down, it was just a dream." Po shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't really care. But inside he was cringing at how excited his dad was.

"No, it was the dream. We are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins." His dad grinned at him.

"But Dad, didn't you ever, I dunno, want to do something else? Something besides noodles?"

" Actually…" Po looks at his father in surprise. His dad, Mr. Noodles Man, actually had a dream he wanted to pursue. "When I was young and crazy…" He got a wistful look in his eyes. " I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu."

" So why didn't you?" Po questioned his father. He couldn't really see his father making tofu but if it was his dream he should've gone for it.

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream. Can you imagine, me making tofu?" He chuckles at this. "No. We all have our place in this world. Mine is here. And yours is-"

"I know. Here" Po sighed.

"No, it's at tables two, five, seven, and twelve." He loads Po's arms with soup bowls and shoved him out of the shop and into the dining area. " Remember, Service with a smile!"

" Po, nice to see your awake." Kagome grinned at her friend. The restaurant was already packed and it wasn't even noon yet. She walked over to a waiting table and asked what they wanted. The customer was flirting shamelessly with her but she just ignored it.

A gong sounded at the Jade Palace and Po looked wistfully at it. He would never be part of the Furious Five, but he could dream couldn't he.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE JADE PALACE~~~~~~~~~~

Up at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu was sitting on the ground playing a flute. He is surrounded by bushes and if you look carefully, you can see dark shadows moving from behind the bushes. Suddenly, five figures pounce on the seemingly oblivious Master Shifu. He leaps into action, blocking, dodging, and throwing his attackers to the ground. They pick themselves up and dust themselves off.

"Well done, students... if you were trying to disappoint me." He points at each of them with his flute and points out their flaws. "Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed." Each bows respectfully as their names are called. "Crane - height. Viper - subtlety. Mantis-" Suddenly he stops and points his flute at a terrified palace goose.

"Master Shifu?" He says.

"What!" Shifu asks impatiently. He glares as the goose stutters.

"Master Oogway wishes to see you" The goose finally spits out. Shifu looks concerned and runs off to the scroll room. Candles, incense, and smoke fill the room but it does nothing to soothe Shifu's frayed nerves.

"Master Oogway? You summoned me." He bows and looks up without unbending "Is something wrong?" He unbends and looks at maser Oogway, who is balanced on his head on top pf his staff.

Master Oogway rights himself and asks "Must there be something wrong for me to want to see my old friend?"

"So… nothing is wrong?" Shifu questions. His master always did confuse him with his ways.

"Well, I didn't say that." Shifu looks concerned and Oogway opens his mouth…and blows out a candle, then another, and another. Finally Shifu's impatience won out and he used his Kung Fu to blow out all the candles. Oogway smiles knowingly.

"You were saying?" Shifu asked.

"I had a vision…Tai lung will return." Oogway says this quite calmly. Shifu, on the other hand, looks quite stricken.

"Tha- That's impossible. He's in prison!" Shifu exclaims.

"Nothing is impossible." Oogway says sullenly. Shifu makes a split decision and calls for a Palace Goose.

"Zeng!" The Goose now known as Zeng flies in and Shifu gets in his face. " Fly to Chogun Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons. Double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

" Yes master Shifu" Zeng goes to leave but smacks into a column as he flies off. He hops back up and flies off, this time without incident.

Master Oogway tells his student cryptically " One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."

Shifu is all in a tizzy now and begins to stutter as he speaks " We-we have to do something. We can't just let him march on the valley, and take his revenge! He'll, he'll-" He stops as Master Oogway looks into the water of the moon pool.

"Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear." Shifu peers into the pool as Oogway calms the waters with a touch of his mystic staff. There in the reflection of the pool was an intricately carved dragon holding a scroll in its mouth. Suddenly the answer was very clear to Shifu.

" The Dragon Scroll…" Shifu said breathlessly. Was it really time for the unveiling of the Dragon Warrior.

As if reading his thoughts, which he seems to be able to do, Master Oogway said "It is time."

Shifu asks him, " But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become...the Dragon Warrior?" His eyes get wide as he waits for his master to respond.

And he waits, and waits until finally, Master Oogway answers his question. "I don't know." Shifu has an open palm, insert face moment. He looks out to the village and wonders 'who? Who could it possibly be?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the noodle shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po is serving customers with Kagome but is having a tough time sqeezing through tables. He sucks it in but this causes his stub of a tail to go into someones soup. The disgusted patron gets up and leaves. "I am so sorry, sir." Po attempts to apoligize and as he turns around he sees two Geese putting a poster up on the wall. He goes to see what it says and reads that Master Oogway is choosing the Dragon Warrior! Today! " Everyone, get to the jade palace. The Dragon Warrior is to be chosen today!" The customers begin rushing out. A few try to hand their bowls to Po. " No, just take them with you!" He takes off his apron and throws it behind the counter and grabs Kagome's paw "Come on, we gotta get to the palace."

"Po! Kagome! Where are you going?" They both stop in their tracks. Po looks like he's about to cry so Kagome answers for him.

"Well sir, we were going to go to the Jade Palace to see which of the Five is to get the Dragon Scroll."

" But you're forgetting your noodle cart! The whole valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them."

" Selling noodles? But Dad, you know, I was kinda thinking maybe I…" Po trailed off at the look in his father's eyes.

"Yes?" His father asked.

" ...Could also sell the bean buns. They are about to go bad." He lost his nerve. Kagome looks at him with a bit of pity.

" That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign!" He rolls the cart over and reties the apron around his waist. He and Kagome set out, their heads hung low. They come to the stairs that lead to the Jade Palace. Po attempts to move the cart on his own. Kagome comes up behind him and move him to the other side so that he is facing the stairs. She picks up her end and he picks up his and they make their way slowly up the stairs.

This is great teamwork, Kagome." Po pants as the heat finally gets to him under all his fur. "We'll make it up these steps in no time." Then he realizes that they've only made it up about ten steps and he groans.

"Yeah, no time at all." Kagome doesn't sound as though she's out of breath at all. In fact she seems to be moving the cart all on her own. Po, oblivious as he is, doesn't realize this. Po pants, out of breath, and flops down. Kagome rolls her bright, blue orbs and sits down next to him. Suddenly, Po stands up, a rebellious gleam entering his brown eyes.

"Kagome, leave the cart. We're going up there, now!" He unties his apron and begins to walk. Kagome gets up, dusts off her pants, and follows behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maser Oogway descends the Palace steps and looks out into the crowd. As he sees his Master coming to stand beside him he asks "It is a historic day, isn't it master Oogway?"

"Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?" Oogway asked his student.

"Yes maser Oogway." He nodded his head.

" Now know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to you." Shifu pondered this for a moment and follows Oogway as he walks towards the roaring crowd.

Outside the palace gates, Po has finally made it up the stairs. He hoists himself over the last stair and lays there, feeling triumphant. Kagome walks up behind him and looks down as Po gasps for air. She looks over at the gates and sees them closing.

"Po, get up their closing the gates!" Po picks his head up and struggles to his feet. Kagome goes over to help him up and they run over to the gates. Unfortunately, they close before they can get there. "Oh no! They closed!" Kagome pouted. Po looks around and sees a window he trys to climb up to catch a glimpse of the Five. However, Crane, beat his wings and the air current he created knocked the window closed. Po then tried to karate chop the door, but failed. Kagome was just standing back watching him make a complete fool of himself. She giggles as his pole vaulting attempts smacks him against a wall. She hops into a tree and makes herself comfortable and watches the festivities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I sense the Dragon Warrior close by." Oogway says.

Shifu gathers the Five into the middle of the arena and makes an announcement "Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose... the Dragon Warrior!" Oogway raises his hand and the ceremonial drums begin to beat. He closes his eyes and lets the universe guide him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside the gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po's latest attempt had landed him in a pile of fireworks. He hears the announcement and gets a little panicky. But then he gets what he thinks is a great idea. He gabs a chair and attaches several fireworks to it. Kagome sees him attaching the fireworks and hops down from her perch.

"Po, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm going to fly over the wall!" Po had obviously lost his mind. He hops on the chair and lights the fuse.

"Po! What are you doing!" Po's father, with the cart, came walking up the stairs. He runs over and attempts to blow out the fuse.

" What does it look like I'm doing? Stop! Stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!" Po yelled.

" But I don't understand. You finally had the noodle dream." Po's father looks upset. Po just looks uneasy.

"I lied. I don't dream about noodles, Dad!" He looks down at the fuse and sees that its almost gone. He braces himself and shouts "I love KUNG FUUUUUUUUUU…" he trails off as he realizes that the rocket chair isn't going anywhere. The cahir falls and he lands on his face in the dirt. Kagome goes to help him up and he looks away, embarrassed.

His dad holds out Po's apron. "Come on son. Lets get back to work"

"Okay" Po sighs and begins to get out of the chair. Suddenly, the fireworks explode and he falls into the dirt again, this time taking Kagome with him. The fireworks make the chair take off. Po takes most of the damage as the rocket chair scrapes his face against the wall. The two are then rocketed over the side of the wall and into the arena. The crowd looks up in awe and the two come crashing down.

Po comes to first and sees a finger pointing in his face. He sees that it is master Oogway doing the pointing and gets horribly embarrassed. " Oh. Okay. Sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was." Kagome groans and comes to as well. Po leans down and helps her up.

"How interesting" Oogway says. He studies the panda carefully and begins to smile.

"Master are you pointing at…me?" Tigress asked, her goldish red eyes looking hopefull.

"Him" Oogway keeps his finger pointing to Po. He grabs Po's hand and announces " The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"

_Ok and that is the end of the first chapter. So tell me, what do you all think. Honestly. Be brutal if you must. I can and will take it all in stride. Regardless of what anyone says I will be finishing this though so…yeah. How Kagome got there and all of that will be coming in the next chapter, don't worry._

_*Ok Boxers will exist in this story. Why? Because they're awesome._


End file.
